One Winter Seoul ENGLISH Ver
by KyusungFanfict
Summary: One Winter Seoul. Winter makes everything changed. Unimaginable dream. When love ...-into a thousand stories. KYUSUNG , XIANSUNG , HAESUNG!


One Winter Seoul-When love becomes thousands of stories.

.

.

When love is saving a lot of sense.  
Affection, Admiration and hatred at the same time.  
When this corner you in a dilemma.  
Which one do you choose?  
Freeze yourself in selfishness.  
One Winter Seoul.  
Winter makes everything changed.  
Unimaginable dream.  
When love ...

.  
...-into a thousand stories.

.

.

Seoul, June 24th 2012

.

.

"You know that Gu Xian medical specialist in internal medicine?"

Yesung nodded lazily. Do you know with whom the new one mentioned above. Gu Xian-looking man with glasses. Charismatic figure with cold face a very haughty. People who are considered crazy because every day just upset.

"I know. Do not beat around the bush, quickly say what you want."

The young man snorted. Glared old doctor stared in front of him. His father was the owner of the hospital including doctors into the model. Due to the long experience of the medical world.

"You will be join with him to Daegu. Guys will make observations there."

"Ha?"

Thin body was frozen. Beautiful face immediately hardened hear curse words from his father. What he had just heard? Go to Daegu? Together with the doctor's bizarre annoying? Oh gosh, he can hit a mental disorder in an instant. What his father was joking?

Friction sound teeth adds elaboration how upset his heart sweet. It is enough he bullied it out when the first observation to Busan. The doctor told him it was crazy-it was no pity. Not to mention doing things outside of the medical world abhorrent. Such as cleaning mouse hole in residential, and many more if remembered making that Namja's head feels like to break.

"Appa! have you no sense to me to work with him? My face has too many wrinkles because of him!"

His voice was shrill that filled the room all in white. The middle-aged man just smiled briefly. There is no intention at all to change his mind. This is for the sake of his beloved son. Changing attitudes is not appropriate for his age. Because Yesung is still too childish.

"You already know the answer right honey?"

And finally he had to swallow defeat decisively. The father went without guilt left him with a sullen heart and head horns. Gosh, if you do not remember the old man was his biological father. Maybe he'd chop him up the smallest pieces.

.

.

-One Winter Seoul-

.

.

Yesung stirred his drink with roughly , make some strawberry juice splashing splattered everywhere. He was very upset. And emotion is so hard to remove. Must be what he is now? Is there any generous people who want to be insulted? He really needed an outlet!

"Kim Yesung! You making the table be dirty!"

The youth movement stalled. His eyes stared straight voters who had interrupted him. How dare people were advised when that is not exactly like this. Adding graphics is increasing frustration!

"Yak! I'm pissed you'd better shut up before I kill you alive!"

The young man grunted. It was too accustomed to this state. Because of the type of young man that was sweet tempramental. Properties are in contrast to his beautiful face. One who is so creepy. If it were not for the feeling, he also was not going to fall in love with the figure in front of him. But maybe he did not curse God who had given him a sense of love. He just wants a little protest, why did his heart is Namja magic? I don't know, life is just too weird.

"Tsk, remember I was your boyfriend and also older than you! Elementary disrespectful!"

Yesung smiled force. More precisely smirking. Feeling lazy with the advice that has been my day-to-day. Because he had always advised him to be normal and polite.

"Yes H.Y.U.N.G.I.E!" The sweet spell emphatically. Make the man rolled his eyes lazily. "Cih, basic snobby!" He added quietly.

"I heard Yesung-ssi."

"Yes, yes yes. Sorry."

And after that silence enveloped them. Both are busy with their own thoughts. I don't know, there is no interesting conversation they had discussed. Because it was not in the mood to support. Silence may be a good alternative than to speak but instead ends up at loggerheads.

However,

"KYAAAAAA!"

Yesung loud squealing sound. Even some café visitors come look at him. Making youth Namja side must bear the shame. It's spelled right when Namja sweet little magic?

"God, why are you again?"

"Yak! Lee Donghae! Try you see this." Namja sweet close up his seat with his lover-Lee Donghae-while thrusting his cell phone. "You see Cho Kyuhyun's new hairstyles? Him look more handsome." The story is full of enthusiasm.

Donghae rolled his eyes. His boyfriend is maniac. When viewed like this maybe people will not believe that he is a medical specialist in internal medicine. And maybe people are not willing to come to him for treatment.

"Lowly singer again? Do not you see? I'm much better looking than him."

"Cih, what? Are you lost cool of him! Stop dreaming Babo!"

After insulting his boyfriend, Yesung again struggling with his cell phone. The namja had always idolized handsome singer named Kyuhyun. Even capable of screaming hysterically like a mental disorder every time there are things that concern him. And do not doubt that Namja room contents. There is no one-inch gap in the wall that was not filled with photos and posters of Kyuhyun. Even so dominated his knickknacks and smelled him.

.

.

-One Winter Seoul-

.

.

"You're going to Daegu hyung?"

Kyuhyun put some clothes into a suitcase. Helping his twin brother. Famous singer, has a non-identical twin brother a secret from the public. No, this is not the will of him or his management. But this decision of his brother who does not want to work because of the popularity of the hit obstacles brother. His brother is a famous star, and he is a doctor who has certainly had always been in contact with the crowd. You see the point?

"I have observed. Three months in Daegu declining health. Several people experience a new disease."

"Yes, I also read from newspapers about the matter. Maybe they all do need Xian hyung."

Kyuhyun smiled. Patted his brother to give encouragement. He knew that his brother was a hard worker, just like their father. The Chinese are so responsible. They are a family of mixed blood. And Kyuhyun was so coated with the figure of two of the men he loved. But do not forget also to his mother.

"When are you coming home?"

"Hey, I'm not even going to ask you is my return."

Kyuhyun chuckled. They are difficult to separate. I wish it could be more open to his brother, he wanted to introduce to the world how the figure of an older couple minutes it was. He wanted everyone to know what his beloved brother.

"I always miss you hyung. If not you, who will accompany interfere umma and Appa? Then who will accompany me stay up late to play games and watch movies."

He said with a sad expression made possible. That would lead to laughter from Gu Xian.

"Calm down, I'm only a month there. You can visit me once in a while."

"Really? Well, I'm going to spend some time there."

.

.

-One Winter Seoul-

.

.

When love is saving a lot of sense.

Affection, admiration and hatred at the same time.

When this corner you in a dilemma.

You choose which one?

Freeze yourself in selfishness.

One Winter Seoul.

Winter makes everything changed.

Unimaginable dream.

When love ...

.

.

...-into a thousand stories.

.

.

To be continue

.

.

Next for FIRST CHAP:

"Babo! Why'd you accumulate your suitcase here!" / "I really hate you Gu Xian!" / "Shut up, I'm also not going to rape you while in a bed, Yesung-ssi." / "Do you remember the last time we kissed? I'm your boyfriend, it's wrong for me to ask Yesung?" / "Why handsomeness Cho Kyuhyun so filled my mind?" / "Hyung, I want to visit Daengu."


End file.
